Super Mario Galaxy 3: Rise of the Devil Stars
Super Mario Galaxy 3: Rise of the Devil Stars '''is the 3rd installment in the Super Mario Galaxy series. This time, Bowser, with the help of Wario, Kamek, and Waluigi, creates stars that are diverse from other Stars: the Devil Stars. Comets return, as well as Lumas and power-ups. Story There are a total of 8 worlds, but there is 1 more world to explore; the Special World. Chapter 1: "Bowser's Airship Invasion" '''Mario Bros. Plumbing, East Mushroom Kingdom Saturday, December 8,2012. 8:20 PM, Mushroom Kingdom Standard Time. Pakarry was delivering late night mail to the citizens' houses, and his last stop was the Mario Bros. Plumbing building in the eastern region. Mario came outside to get his mail after Pakarry left. His mail contained a letter from Peach, his copy of GameInformer, Luigi's "Ghost-Busting Weekly", and Luigi's "NintendoFly" game. Mario went inside to give Luigi his mail, and he could read his. The letter from Peach read; Dear Mario and Luigi, would you like to join me for some dinner at my castle this evening? Just bring your power-ups and some pasta salad if you like. See you soon! Signed, Princess "Peach" Toadstool. ''Luigi's eyes were filled with hearts when he heard Peach's name. "Finally," Luigi said, "A romantic dinner between me and Peach!". "Hold the phone, bro," Mario blurted sternly, "I'm coming too, you know." The duo rushed off towards Peach's Castle, power-ups in tow. '''Power-Up Plaza, Toad Town' Mario and Luigi arrived, only to find the entire town in panic. Bowser was, once again, invading the Mushroom Kingdom, looking for Peach. The Toads scrambled around, with Bowser's cannons firing ice balls at them, turning some into ice. Mario grabbed a Super Leaf and flew towards Bowser. Luigi, meanwhile, fended off the Goombas, Koopas, Octoombas, and Shy Guys using a Fire Flower. "Well, well, if isn't my enemy, Mario...." chortled Bowser. "This is your last chance Bowser!" shouted Mario, "Stop attacking, or I'll hammer you out!" Characters Playable *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi- Save him from an egg in Egg-plosion Galaxy. N.P.C.s *Bowser *Wario and Waluigi *Kamek *Peach *Lumas *Rosalina *Shadow Mario/ Moon Luigi- Chase them when a Shadow/Moon comet appears. *Toads Enemies *Goombas *Paragoombas *Koopas *Octoombas *Octoguys *Spiky Topmen *Bullet Bills *Banzai Bills *Oil Piranha Plants *Spring Topmen *Bowser Bombs- Bombs that look like Bowser's shell. Power-ups Galaxies/Stars Bold font means that is a boss level, and italic means that it is a comet. World One Egg-plosion Galaxy *Egg Summit *Yoshi's Plea *'Don't Wake Petey!' *''Shadow on the Summit'' *''Waltz of the Moon'' Goomdoom Galaxy *Goomba Gaze *Airship Bounce *Let's get Fuzzy! *'Goomboss on the Airship' *''Airship Shadows'' *''Moonlit Grass'' Beehive Galaxy *Buzzing Around *Bee Yourself *Bees by the Thousand *'The King of all Bees' *''Mysterious Force'' *''Moon Force 3'' Roy's Rambicious Road *Road to Roy *Leaf it to Lift *'Roy's Rally Romper' World 2 8-Bit Battle Galaxy *2-Bit Bash *With my own Mushroom *'8-Bit Bowser' *''Shadow Mario's Symphony'' *''8-bit Moons'' *''The Return of the Bee King'' ''''Turntable Galaxy *Disco Jock Mario *Yoshi's Egg-o-matic Category:Mario Games